The Legend Of Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's
by TombZelda02
Summary: ::COMPLETED::, BUT READ THE REVIEWS, SO YOU CAN ANSWER ONE OF THEM :)
1. Why? Oh why! Link!

The Legend Of Zelda Movie : Rehearsal   
  
Chapter 1: Why!? Oh why?! Link?!  
HELLO PEOPLES!!! This is my first story I made for FFN so don't be too hard on the reviews…..anyways I hope you like it.  
  
  
DOO DO DOO DOO DO DOO DO DOO DO DOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
(Theme song for movie)  
  
Link, who is at his house (young link) is getting ready for his first rehearsal of The legend Of Zelda Movie!!  
  
Link- Dammit!! I don't know what to wear!  
Saria, who heard link ran to his house.  
  
Saria- LINK!!! Hurry up!! You've been in there for four hours!!  
  
Link, who is now yelling   
  
Link-Well what the hell do I wear?!?!?  
  
Saria- What do you mean?! You wear the same damn thing every damn day!   
You don't take showers so stop worrying about what to wear!!  
  
Link-Hey! I do too take showers!!  
  
Saria-Oh yeah?! When was the last time you took one, huh?!!  
  
Link-I took one yesterday!  
  
Saria-Oh really?!  
  
Link-Yeah, I was swimming in lake Hylia………  
  
Saria-what?! That's not taking a shower!!  
  
Link-Oh yes it is!!  
  
Saria-Dammit link! Never mind! Just hurry up!  
  
Link-Okay! I found something…..  
Link walks out of his house wearing an owl costume.  
  
Saira, who is now laughing  
  
Saria-W-What the….HA! Is that?  
  
Link-I thought I could be the owl who helps me out. What do you think?? HOO! HOO! HOO! Pretty cool huh? Well its getting late, ill meet you at the theatre!!  
  
Link fly's away, although that's impossible, well if your thinking that stop worrying and keep reading!!  
  
  
Of course Saria is a sage so she warped there and pretty much beat him there.  
  
Saria-Link please take that off!  
  
Link-I cant….Im only wearing underwear.  
  
Saria-You mean tights right??  
  
Link-Grrrrrr………  
  
Zelda walks onto the stage that Saria and Link are both standing on, how they got there so fast I do not know.  
  
Zelda-Link?? She starts to giggle   
  
Link-What?!  
  
Zelda-Change into something else..ha…..HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry….   
  
She walks away still laughing.  
  
Princess Ruto appears there, once again I don't know how all of them are getting there soooooooo soon.  
  
Ruto-LINK?!?! What kind of future husband are you?? I don't want a half Zora-Half owl child. I don't want a Zowl!! Or a Ora!!  
  
Link-Hey! I wanna dog, a Dora!! Dora the Explorer!!  
(is now in his own little world giggling)  
  
Saria-What the fu………  
Rarau walks onto the stage practicing his lines…..  
  
Ok dammit where are all these sages coming from?!! Im soooooo confused.  
  
Rarau-So yeah baby……….wait that's another movie…..  
  
Saria and link- What?!  
  
Rarau-What?! He starts to walk away getting ready for the rehearsal.  
  
Ruto-Did you guys like forget about me or what?!  
  
Rarau-I just got here!!  
  
Saria and link-…….eh……..no…  
  
Saria and Link run away, and one of the stage managers walks in.  
  
Lets just call him jim okay??  
  
Jim-Hey we ran out of drinking water again!! WE NEED WATER!!  
  
Ruto-bumps into jim  
  
Jim-Oh Ruto, you're the sage of water right?? Do you think you could well you know……give us some water, PLEASE!!  
  
Ruto-What do I look like, a Sprinklet manager or something?!?! Well okay.  
  
Ruto begins making water appear in the 2 mile tall water jug.  
  
Ruto-There are you happy?!  
  
Jim-Well now that you mention it……  
  
Ruto-EWWWWWWWWWW go away!!  
  
Ruto runs into the dressing rooms, and it had to be the one link is in, damn just when you thought you read him enough hes back…..  
  
Ruto-LINK!! Ha……..HA!!!!!!! Now …your dressed……like…..a……OH MY GOD! Wait till Zelda sees this………  
  
Zelda heard her name and she went too see what was going on.  
Zelda-Did someone call……..HA!!!!!!!! Link!! Is that you?? She giggles…  
  
Saria walks in, wow all theses people just walking into places…..  
  
Link-What?! I took off the owl suit and changed whats wrong with this?  
  
Saria, Zelda, and Ruto-YOUR WEARING GERUDO MAKEUP AND WEARING A CAT COSTUME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link-What?!?!? That's what it says in the script……..  
  
Saria, Zelda and Ruto look at the script..  
  
Saria-Im a leopard?!?!  
  
Zelda-Im a, hey?!…………..  
  
Ruto-This is "Cats" the play cats not The Legend of Zelda!!  
  
Link-Oh…that explains why I have no….d…..  
  
Saria, Zelda and Ruto- DON'T SAY IT!!  
  
Ok im beginning to think that something is mentally wrong with link, well maybe not…..lets see…..  
  
Link-Okay…..Uh…..Wheres the real scripts??  
  
Jim (hey hes back, and I thought we would ever read him again!!)  
  
Jim- Here I have it………  
  
Link begins to read it and he reads it aloud. It says as follows :: "Link walks up to Gannadorf and makes out with him."  
  
Link-Makes out with him?!?!?! EWWWWWWWWWW……  
  
Link-MIDO!! DID YOU DO THIS?!?!  
  
Mido (okay now how the hell did he get here?!?!?)  
  
Mido-Well is about time im in the story!!  
  
Link-Well since this…….  
Mido-HEY!! I wanna talk!!  
  
Link-NO!! This isn't going anywhere!! So lets start. Wheres Nabooru??  
  
Nabooru warps to the theatre from the spirit temple, now theres a good explanation of how she got there.  
  
Nabooru-I was about thinking I wouldn't be in this movie.  
  
Ruto, who hates her for skrewing around with link, walks in…  
  
Ruto-Hey that lezbo is not sopposed to be here!!\  
  
Nabooru-Huh?!  
  
Ruto-Yeah sorry no parts for lesbians (and for the lesbians out there reading this I don't mean anything by that, its just something with Ruto and Nabooru ^_^() )  
  
Nabooru-What?!?! Im nothing of the sort..  
  
  
Now I know this is a cheap way of ending a chapter of a story but I must im getting tired and I need some sleep so ill put in Chapter 2 : Nabooru and Ruto, will they ever be friends?? Soon so…um……later….. 


	2. Nabooru And Ruto, will they ever be frie...

The Legend Of Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's  
  
Chapter 2 : Nabooru and Ruto, will they ever be friends??  
  
We last left off when Ruto called Nabooru a lesbian, lets us return..................to.....the....story......  
  
DOO DO DOO DOO DO DOO DO DOO DO DOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Remember the theme song?? I DO!!)  
  
Nabooru-I am nothing of the sort!!  
  
Ruto-Oh well im sorry, i guess i only thought that because YOU ONLY LIVE WITH PURE GIRLS!!  
  
Saria and Link-She has a point.......  
  
Nabooru looks at them in a evil way..  
  
Nabooru-What about Gannadorf??  
  
Ruto-He doestn count.  
  
Nabooru-Why not??  
  
Ruto-Look if your gonna be in this movie, AHEM....I mean if you want to be in this movie, you have to fight me.  
  
Darunia appears out of nowhere, still confused from chapter 1?? Dont worry theres plenty more where that came from!!  
  
Darunia-Ok, how come noone called me for this rehearsal?? Nabooru?!?!  
  
Nabooru-Dont look at me, i just got here.  
  
Rarau from the dressing rooms, - ME TOO!!  
  
Darunia-Li...  
  
Nabooru-WHAT ABOUT OUR FIGHT?!?!  
  
Ruto-Oh yeah,.....uh okay lets start.  
  
Darunia-You now this sort of attention can really lower my self-esteem...  
  
Nabooru and Ruto -SHUT UP!  
  
Ruto-Okay so you can use your wimpy spirit sage-y powers, and i can use my awesome water..ery..powers....ok lets just start!!  
  
Nabooru disappears, or maybe she just turned invisible..?  
  
Ruto-Huh?....she starts to think "hm.good try nabooru, but I can still sense you..) Nabooru is thinking too, wow im gonna try too! "I know she knows that im still here I just hope she thinks I think that she doesn't know I know she knows."  
  
WHAPT!!!!! (wow just like the comic books)  
  
Ruto-Slapped Nabooru with an ice attack, nabooru is now bleeding from her nose.  
  
Nabooru-Bi.  
  
Rarau interrupts them  
  
Rarau-Do I have to mention that this is a G rated story and if I hear a single profanity word from any of you I will make sure you never set foot or fin on a stage again!!  
  
Ruto and Nabooru-Oh shut up!!  
  
Rarau is very sensitive so when they yelled at him he started to cry...  
  
Link-Look! Nabooru can be on this film and Ruto ok I make the rules!!  
  
Nabooru-Thank you link.  
  
Link-Your very welcome....  
  
Ruto-Well as long as I look better that's what counts!  
  
Saria-ARE WE GONNA START OR WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mido-Yeah I wanna make fun of link already!!  
  
Link-HUH?  
  
Mido-nuttin..  
  
Darunia-Well I want to be in the story so lets start!  
  
Link-Okay well then....  
  
Nabooru jumps on top of Ruto and is punching her very hard and very fast. Ruto is now struggling to get her off.  
  
Ruto-Se..e..OWEEEEEEEEE..This....WHAPT!! (hey the cool sound effects again!!) Shes like a guy!!  
  
When nabooru heard this she jumped off of her right away.  
  
Link-That's is dammit!! Link draws his sword.  
  
Link-If you don't stop right now I will...uh...Attack you!!  
  
Saria-But wouldn't that just make everything worse?? Link-SHUT UP!!  
  
Saria-Sorry..  
  
Rarau appears on the stage with Darunia and Darunia slaps them both.  
  
Ruto and Nabooru-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Link-Its about time you stopped, now Impa will take you to her house to have some therapy for the each of them to get over what there fighting for.  
  
Impa appears onto the stage in a towl...  
  
Impa-How the hell am I here!!  
  
Rarau-I warped you here.  
  
Impa-But you know this is when I take my showers..  
  
Saria-Hey you have a shower? Let link use it he needs it.  
  
Link-Hey!!  
  
Rarau-Um...yeah...  
  
Rarau disappears in a instant and Impa takes Ruto and Nabooru to her house....  
  
Saria, Link, Mido, Darunia, and Zelda-Hm..that just didn't seem right.  
  
Zelda-Well its about time I get to talk, I thought that I would never get to again!  
  
Ruto appears back- That's because noone likes you....  
  
She disappears...  
  
Zelda-That damn.....  
  
Link-Man this isn't going anywhere again, why does the world have to be like this?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Saria-Well you didn't have to interrupt them...  
  
Link-What?! Oh so now your blaming it all on me then??  
  
Saria-Well if the shoe fits..  
  
Link-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Darunia-Well its not my fault.  
  
Saria and lInk- Noone is even talking to you.  
  
Darunia-I know ::sobb:: ::sobb::  
  
Saria and Link-Oh shut up!!  
  
Zelda-Well isn't our life interesting??  
  
Link-NO!!  
  
Zelda-No?? Sure it is...remember that time..wait your right its not...  
  
Will Nabooru and Ruto be friends?? Well its not like you care but im gonna let you know anyway so um...wait for chapter 3: New parts for New Actors  
  
PLEASE PAAAAHHHHHHHHHLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW IT............................please 


	3. New Parts For New Actors

The Legend Of Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's  
  
Chapter 3: New Parts For New Actors  
  
WOW, its already chapter 3, hm.. I wonder what happens, lets see, I mean read........  
  
DOO DO DOO DOO DO DOO DO DOO DO DOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Hey it's the theme song again!!!)  
  
We last left off when Zelda was talking.....  
  
Saria-Ever wonder why its called "The legend of Zelda" even when its about link having adventures??  
  
Darunia-Yeah I always wanted to know what the deal was with that...  
  
Zelda-Its called that cuz im in it and it sounds better than The legend of Link..  
  
Link-No, I think that the legend of link sounds much better..Don't you think saria??  
  
Zelda looks at saria and saria goes into the café....I didn't know there was a café..  
  
Zelda-rrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Link-Well enough of that talk, we need to figure out if Ruto and Nabooru are still gonna be in this movie...  
  
Back at impa house Ruto and Nabooru are talking not even doing the therapy thingy...  
  
Ruto-Why do we HAVE to be here.  
  
Impa-I dunno, I was just warped there and when I warped back to my house you guys were here..  
  
Nabooru-Grrrr......  
  
Impa-Oh I didn't mean anything by that...  
  
Nabooru-Well Im gonna go back I don't like it here, no offense Impa.  
  
Nabooru tries warping to the theatre but cant.  
  
Nabooru-What the hell.....Why cant I warp?? Well if I cant warp ill just walk there!  
  
Nabooru walks to the door, she tries to open it but it wont budge.  
  
Ruto-Man even with your Manley powers you cant even open the door..  
  
Nabooru-THAT'S IT DAMMIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto and Impa look at Nabooru and begin to go upstairs..  
  
Nabooru-I don't want to be in this movie any more!!! Ive deleted my contract I should be able to leave now.  
  
Ruto- Yes go back to all of you GIRL FRIENDS.  
  
Nabooru-I think I will...wait..HEY!!  
  
Nabooru leaves and Ruto is now jumping very fast.  
  
Ruto-I think I will leave and go to the rehearsal.  
  
Impa-What about Nabooru??  
  
Ruto-Nabooboo is no longer a threat to me.  
  
Impa-Oh, well when am I gonna go??  
  
Ruto-Uh...  
  
Impa-I am in the movie right?!  
  
Ruto-Uh....BYE!! Ruto disappears and Impa is now very mad.  
  
Back at the Theatre Link and Saria are practicing their lines...  
  
Saria-(practicing her lines) "Your leaving aren't you??."  
  
Link-(also practicing his lines) "......"  
  
Saria-What was that??  
  
Link-UGH!! Again?? You know I don't talk at all in this movie.  
  
Saria-Then what the hell are you practicing for?!  
  
Link-I dunno. Link goes to the café and is talking to the cashier uh..her name is Malon...hm..i guess Malon didn't get to be in the movie.  
  
*At the café*  
  
Malon-Hello, love, how may I help you? Link-::o.O??:: Well, just a hylian milkee kid desert, please. ::giggles::  
  
Malon-Well, you know Link, I do work here, so I can.::whispers:: hook you up.  
  
Link-??  
  
Malon-How would you like that desert, for a rupee and a half.::laughs hysterically::  
  
Link-::frightened::!! NO way! I don't want a hylian milkee kid desert for a rupee and a half! Plus! I don't even know if that money even exists!  
  
Malon-Hee hee.  
  
*Back at the café*  
  
Zelda walks up to Saria.  
  
Zelda-You know I always wonder why you always wear the same thing..  
  
Saria-WHAT? Link wears the same thing, I change.  
  
Zelda-No you don't.  
  
Saria-Yes I do.  
  
Zelda-Eh..no.  
  
Saria- Yes I do I just have the same STYLE of clothes.  
  
Zelda-Oh..ok..  
  
Saria-Do think we'll ever start the rehearsal thingy.  
  
Zelda-No, well at least not at this rate,...  
  
Saria-I have an idea, why do we.pssssssspppppppsssssssss (she's whispering the idea in Zelda's ear.)  
  
Don't you just hate that kind of thing, like on tv shows someone will come up with a plan but always whisper it, you know I never did get over that.  
  
Zelda-oooooooooooo, that is a good Idea.  
  
Zelda takes out her Hylian Cell phone and makes a call, to who I do not know.  
  
Now if you have played The legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask you will know of what character I am about to bring up..  
  
Miaku from part two some how gets to the theatre and walks up to link.  
  
Miaku- LINK!! I want my face back! NOW!!  
  
Link-HUH??  
  
Miaku-Yeah my face, I got back my body, my soul, I got everything except my face, I want it NOW!!  
  
Link puts his hands in his pockets wherever he has them, and pulls out the Zora Mask from part two.  
  
Link-eh..heh..heh..  
  
Link throws it and runs away..  
  
Saria-What was that??  
  
Saria looks at Miaku and see he has no face..  
  
Saria-Oh....  
  
Saria runs away too.  
  
Zelda-well look you guys this rehearsal thingy doesn't look like its going to start, we might as well just give up and let some Movie Making company take the job..  
  
Saria and Link-NEVER!!!  
  
Darunia-NOONE IS TALKING TO ME OR PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO ME AND IM GETTING MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darunia head lights on fire and is now laughing manically and is throwing fire everywhere.  
  
Darunia-HAHAHAHA!!!!!! I WILL CONSUME EVERYTHING!! CONSUME EVERYTHING!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Then the moon from part two appears there,  
  
The moon-HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!  
  
Darunia-No its not! Darunia throws a really big fire ball at the moon and the moon explodes.  
  
Darunia-MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Saria, Link, and Zelda-Riiggght..  
  
They all ran away.  
  
Zelda-HES GONE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saria-AND HE USED TO BE MY FRIEND!!  
  
Link-im a little tea pot short...  
  
Saria-LINK, this is no time to sing!!  
  
Zelda-Speak for yourself Saria!! OH BABY BABY...  
  
Saria slaps her head.  
  
Saria and Zelda-Wait what are we running for??  
  
They both warp to a far away place...  
  
Link stops running and goes to Darunia...  
  
Link-Good job Darunia, I thought they would never leave, and that fire head thing, that was beautiful!  
  
Darunia-Thanks, where do you think they went?  
  
Link-Probably somewhere to eat, Saria like KFC a lot.  
  
And what do ya know saria was at KFC.  
  
Saria-uh..are you sure its safe to eat here??  
  
(for those out there reading this and don't get it, ill expain it, one time in Indio, CA there was this Police officer who went to KFC, well when he started to eat some of the mashed potatoes he had ordered he found a razor in it, anways heres the rest of chapter 3)  
  
Back with Link and Darunia  
  
Link- Well.......i guess we could...  
  
Ruto (hey shes back!!)  
  
Ruto-did you guys forget me again?!?! I mean I did leave as soon as Nabooru left Impa's house.  
  
Link and Darunia-Oh....  
  
Ruto-well it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't seem like this thing isn't going to start soon..  
  
Just then Lara Croft from Playstation appeared there, RUTO!!!!!  
  
Ruto-who the hell is that?!!?  
  
Link and Darunia- its .....Lara....Croft(in a heavenly tone)  
  
They both start getting paper out and a pen, I wonder what for...  
  
Lara-RUTO!! You're the one who killed my mentor!!  
  
Ruto-What the fu...  
  
Lara starts attacking her, man ruto is really bleeding.  
  
Lara-I figured it out, you did you never like me, so you have to be the one who killed her.AHEM I mean him.  
  
Ruto-I don't even know you, who are you???  
  
Lara-This isn't "Gangs of honor" ??  
  
Ruto-NO!  
  
Link and Darunia-YES IT IS!! YES IT IS!!  
  
Ruto-No it isn't.  
  
Link and Darunia-awwwwww...why'd you go and say that for ruto?!?!  
  
Ruto-whats that paper in your hand lara??  
  
Lara-The name of who killed my mentor!!  
  
Ruto gets the paper and reads it...  
  
Ruto- this says Rutita, not Ruto.  
  
Lara-Oh..im sorry then and sorry for that punch..  
  
Ruto-oh its ok, I don't care...She starts to look at lara in a very strange way...  
  
Link-Ruto....Ruto..ewwwwwwww your not a les...  
  
Ruto-WHAT? Oh sorry, uh..later..  
  
Ruto warps to her temple.  
  
Lara-Well that was weird. Im gonna go now.  
  
Lara disappears in a puff of yellowish smoke..  
  
Link and Darunia-This doesn't make anysense...  
WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 3, I know it wasn't really good but I tried, anyways please read the next chapter, Chapter 4 : What happens now?!?! 


	4. What Happens Now?

The Legend of Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's  
  
Chapter 4: What happens now??  
  
We last left off...Of hell just read the last 3 Chapters ^_^  
  
Link And Darunia-This doesn't make any sense.  
  
Ruto warps back to the theatre.  
  
Ruto-Well princess bi..  
  
Rarau appears back  
  
Rarau-RUTO!!! Remember this is...AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ruto starts to attack Rarau, Rarau is now usining all sorts of profanic words.  
  
Rarau-BFXXXX in B$!! ?!&^@$&^&*(%%$^$$!!!!  
  
Link-What kind of language is that?! I mean, "xxxx" and "B$!!" Whats with that??  
  
Rarau-LINK!! Not you too!!  
  
Link-Well you're the one say'in them!!  
  
Darunia-You know I am still here.  
  
Saria and Zelda decide to go back the the theatre on account of they were done eating razors...  
  
Saria-I hate KFC now..  
  
Zelda-yeah, hey whats going on??  
  
Ruto is slapping Rarau and Link is ocarina to make it rain, and Darunia is trying to get attention.  
  
Zelda-STOP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all stopped.  
  
Zelda-(thinking) Good little doggies.  
  
Impa, who was there the whole time but didn't say or do anything because she was at the café, walked to Zelda.  
  
Impa-I read your mind, you pssspssssssssspspppssssssss..  
  
Zelda-Huh?? I didn't quite hear that, can you say it again??  
  
Impa-No.  
  
Zelda-Why not??  
  
Impa-I dunno..  
  
Zelda-Our life is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo.......  
  
Well since Zelda is not finishing what she is going to say Link Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Saria and Rarau, started to go to the café.  
  
Link_You know I always wondered why Zelda didn't take care of what she did.  
  
Darunia-huh?  
  
Link-Well it was her fault of the whole Gannadorf being in the "Sacred Realm" thingy.  
  
Darunia-Yeah that's true.  
  
Saria-Your just say'in that so you have a reason to talk.  
  
Link-Darunia.  
  
Rarau-So you guys wanna practice lines from the script??  
  
Link, Darunia, Saria, Ruto- Okay.  
  
Link-Wait we need Zelda lets go where she is.  
  
They all walked over to Zelda who has not yet finished what she was saying.  
  
Zelda- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dull.  
  
Link-Yeah it is.  
  
Darunia-Yup.  
  
Saria-Loner.  
  
Darunia-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Link-Okay I'll start, AHEM! "............"  
  
Saria-Wait which part is that??  
  
Link-Well what other part is there with this : "............"??  
  
Darunia, Saria, Ruto, Rarau, and Zelda- THE WHOLE MOVIE!!!  
  
Link-oh..heh....heh.  
  
Link goes back to the café.  
  
Malon-Back so soon?? I knew you couldn't resist me.  
  
Link-Your right, Im just gonna have to go to a self hep group to help me aren't I??  
  
Link gets up and starts to walk away.  
  
Malon pushes a button to lock the doors to the café and now is really scaring link.  
  
Link-Malon are you okay?? (hes shaking a little bit)  
  
Malon-What do you mean?? I've never been better..  
  
Malon jumps to Link, Link luckily dodged her "attack" and drew his sword.  
  
Link-I d-don't want to hurt you, but if I....  
  
Malon-...  
  
Malon starts running to Link, Link goes behind the bar where Malon was and is now looking for the button she pressed.  
  
Link-AH HA!! (I guess he found it.)  
  
Malon-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link-BYE BYE!!  
  
Link pressed the button, but it wasn't the one he was looking for.. A "trap" door underneath him opened and link falls to the "hidden" room under the café.  
  
Link-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Hm.. What's all this stuff?! Hey that kind of looks like me.That is me!! MALON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THIS STUFF.  
  
Malon-What?!  
  
Link-OH MY GOD!! You made a copy of my.  
  
Malon-What?! I cant hear you.  
  
Link is really mad now.  
  
Link-You made a copy of my.  
  
Malon-What?!  
  
Link-I cant believe you made a copy of my...  
  
Malon-What?!  
  
Link-you made a..oh forget it!!  
  
Link takes out his ocarina and plays the "Bolero Of Fire". Now remember this is when he is small...  
  
DO DOO DO DOO DOO DOOO DOOO DO.... (Da song for Da temple)  
  
Malon-HUH?? Where are ya going??  
  
Now link is at The Death Mountain Creator  
  
Link-AH!! HOT HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! WHAT ARE THOSE NUMBERS NEXT TO ME?!! I ONLY HAVE ONE MINUTE AND 12 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE!!  
  
Link plays his ocarina again and goes to the Sacred Forest Meadow and then walks to his house. When Link gets to his house he looks for his "spare" owl costume and flys back to the theatre, don't worry he changes again...  
  
Zelda-Hey why is Malon banging on the café window??  
  
Malon stupidly enough, locked herself in the café.  
  
Malon-HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!  
  
Saria-Now what is she doing...I swear just because she didn't get in the movie, she thinks she has to get all the attention. Lets go to another room.  
  
Zelda, Darunia, Ruto, Rarau- Okay.  
  
Malon-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. IM STUCK. SOMEONE HELP ME!!  
  
Link then goes up to the café window and decides to help her out.  
  
Link-Okay, im gonna let you out just promise me you wont attack me or any kind of movement.  
  
Malon-Ok, besides I gotta go home.  
  
Link Opens the door some how and Malon goes home.  
  
Link-Well that's that.  
  
Darunia-(thinking) HA.heh.hee.hee.hah.heh.heh.. poor link.  
  
Ooooooooo I wonder why hes thinking that.  
  
Zelda-Darunia why do you have that weird face on you??  
  
Darunia is wearing a melted mask.  
  
Darunia-What?? Okay ill take it off.  
  
Zelda-Good....Why don't you call link over here..  
  
Darunia- Okay, Link come over here.  
  
Link then goes over there...  
  
Link-What??  
  
Link-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SOME ONE.............  
  
And that's the end of chapter 4, I wonder what is happing to link.. Well you'll find out in the next chapter, Chapter 5: Link?? Are you there??.. 


	5. Link? Are You there?

The Legend Of Zelda Movie : Rehearsal's  
  
Chapter 5: Link?? Are you there??... We last left off when something happened to Link, gee I hope nothing bad happened, well because then what's the point of this story, anyways I've been using the words "damn" and "dammit" a lot of people say it's a "bad" word. Well if I've misled you somehow of that this isn't a G rated story, im sorry, I just don't see how that word can be considered a "bad" word. Well heres chapter 5....  
  
DOO DO DOO DOO DO DOO DO DOO DO DOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............  
  
Darunia-Heh.heh.heh.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ::PANT:: ::PANT:: HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Zelda-What have you done?!  
  
Ill answer that question Zelda.  
  
Zelda-Thank you.  
  
Hey! Your not supposed to talk to the narrator!!  
  
Zelda-....  
  
Well this is what happened, Darunia called Link to go where he was, and when link got there darunia grabbed him and threw him, knocking him out..  
  
Zelda-oh..  
  
Zelda!!  
  
Zelda-Sorry.  
  
Darunia-Well Im guessing you wondering why I just did that. Well its because some time ago, when link was getting the spiritual stones, link, the hero or soon to be the hero of time, did something so bad, so evil, so mistakenly stupid..  
  
Zelda-Wait if it's a mistake then why did you do that??  
  
Daruina-Im not done woman!! I gave him the Spiritual stone of Fire, and asked for a hug, and what did he do, oh ill tell you what he did.  
  
Zelda starts to walk away..what about saria, ruto, and rarau?? I guess they want to hear the story.  
  
Saria, Ruto, and Rarau-YES WE DO!!  
  
Okay that's is why are you talking to me?? ZELDA see you're a bad influence on them. Just don't speak to me for the rest of the 35 chapters.................(just kidding)  
  
Darunia-HE DIDN'T GIVE ME A HUG!!!!!!!!! ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE JUST-T R-RAN OF-F- F .RRRRRRRRRRRRRR.....................ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay im very scared...  
  
Saria, Ruto, and Rarau-Are you done yet??  
  
Darunia-yes.  
  
Saria, Ruto, and Rarau-well that's that.  
  
While all this time Darunia has been yelling, Zelda ran to a far away place, although she could of just warped but oh well...  
  
Darunia-Oh well.uh..sorry??..Never mind he cant even hear me..  
  
Saria-Well I am going to check up on Zelda. Be back in 5.  
  
Ruto, Rarau, and Darunia-Okay.  
  
Rarau-You know that was really messed.  
  
Darunia-Hey! Not accepting a goron hug is like, beating up a really old woman.  
  
Ruto-Now how the hell is that being like beating up a really old woman??  
  
Rarau-Maybe it was an old woman who made it yup..  
  
Darunia-There are NO woman where we live...  
  
Rarau-Wait. You called Nabooru a lesbian because she only lives with pure girls.  
  
Ruto-Wait, how did you know I said that??  
  
Rarau-Wait, Then does that mean that Ruto is gonna call Darunia gay cuz he only lives with pure boys??  
  
Darunia begins to walk away then just runs away.  
  
Ruto-I would not do that, besides he couldn't be that.  
  
Rarau-well I gotta go check up on the master sword, brb.  
  
Hm.I wonder what he is really gonna do.  
  
Ruto-well I bet I know.  
  
Ruto!! Dammit your not supposed to talk to me!!  
  
Ruto-sorry..  
  
Ruto!! Listen if you understand just say nothing..  
  
Ruto-" "  
  
Okay then, well I wonder when link is gonna wake up..  
  
Link starts to wake up..  
  
Link-Huh?...ow, my head hurts.. Darunia!!!  
  
Just then link drew his sword and attacked Darunia.  
  
Darunia-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!... Its okay because you're my sworn brother, and as my sworn brother I will show you what happens..  
  
Just then Darunia grabs link and gives him the tightest hug ever, link is now gasping for air..  
  
Link-GAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSPPPPPP!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rarau then just appeared.  
  
Rarau-Hey this is getting good, go get some popcorn.  
  
Ruto-Okay.  
  
Well they're no help  
  
Saria found Zelda in an out house.  
  
Saria-Zelda we gotta go I think Darunia and Link are fighting, I can sense it.  
  
Zelda-Okay lets go...  
  
Saria and Zelda warped to the theatre..  
  
Zelda-Whats going on here?!?!?!  
  
Link-Nothing!! Im leaving and not going to be in this movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
OH NO!! Now that link is not going to be in the movie, whats the point to see it, well, this sucks, I mean, LINK, not going to be in the movie, lets see what happens.  
  
Saria-WHAT?!! But you have to be in the movie.  
  
Zelda-Shes right.  
  
Just then Link started to turn a little darker and darker until he became dark Link.  
  
Dark Link- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...LINK IS NEVER COMING BACK..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Dark Link then disappeared in a puff of blackish smoke.  
  
Impa-OK DAMMIT!! I have been here since the last chapter and you still haven't noticed me, ZELDA!! Get over here, your now grounded for 3 weeks, don't worry a day is like 3 minutes to us, but still!!  
  
Zelda-I don't care we need to get regular link back..and soon!!  
  
Dark Link went to the temple of time and somehow opened the Door of time..  
  
Dark Link-MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I WILL RELEASE HIM!! RELEASE HIM....  
  
Dark Link pulled out the Master Sword, he can because he is part hero of time..  
  
What will happen if he goes in time 7 years in the future?? Well he is gonna release someone, who do you think it is?? Well find out in the next Chapter, Chapter 6: IM BACK!!!!! 


	6. IM BACK!

The Legend OF Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's  
  
Chapter 6: IM BACK!!!  
  
We last left off when Link turned into Dark Link, and he said he was going to release someone from the temple of time. I wonder who it is...  
  
Zelda-I can sense Link!! He is at the temple of time............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.........  
  
When Zelda screamed she saw the word age 7 years in 30 seconds..  
  
Zelda-(now is older Zelda)-Im older...and taller.  
  
Saria-HEY!! Im still short, oh yeah I never grow up. silly me.  
  
Darunia-WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!! I should of never gotten mad at link.  
  
Zelda-I don't want to go outside, I think something bad will happen.  
  
Saria-Well we have to go!!  
  
So saria, Zelda, and Darunia warped to the top of Death Mountain.  
  
Saria-I can sense something really bad, it kind of reminds me of..  
  
Zelda-DON'T SAY IT!! As much as I hate it we need Ruto, ill go get her.  
  
Zelda went to Ruto and she told her that she needed help.  
  
Ruto-Of course ill help but that means we will need the other sages. But im not sure about getting Nabooru, I mean we fought 7 years ago.  
  
Zelda-Yeah so ill go to her, I just have to find her. I will go to Desert Colossus, you wanna come??  
  
Ruto-Okay, I guess I should apologize.  
  
Nabooru-(where ever she is)-Yes master link..destroy!!!  
  
Dark Link-Yes my little minion.  
  
Zelda-Okay were here, lets go inside..  
  
Zelda and Ruto walk into the Spirit temple, only to find a fake Nabooru.  
  
Zelda-NABOORU!! YOU'RE HERE!! Well something bad is happening we need your help.  
  
The fake said nothing..  
  
Zelda-Nabooru??.DAMMIT LEZBO LISTEN!! Oopss.  
  
Nabooru-HEH.HEH.ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then all of them heard Gannadorf's voice.  
  
Gannadorf-MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You thought you got rid of me some time ago.. Wow were you stupid!!  
  
Zelda-HEY!!  
  
Dark Link appeared where all of them were.  
  
Dark Link-HEH.HEH.HEH. I TOLD YOU...NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!  
  
Evil Nabooru(or the fake one)-Oh so you just forget about me?? Don't even tell me I was only created to make the story go along, because then I would just leave and maybe go to Miami. I heard that the weather was...  
  
Gannadorf-ENOUGH!! I've waited too long for revenge. I must take care of him, the one who defeated me.  
  
Zelda-You mean Link, right??  
  
Gannadorf-Do you think that there was a reason why I didn't say his name??  
  
Zelda-Well anyways shes, AHEM!! Hes the one who released you.  
  
Gannadorf-Damn! The person I want to destroy, is the person who is sooooo cool. Hey but im Gannadorf, I don't care for such!! I will find him and destroy him.  
  
Zelda-Gannadork, how are you gonna do that when you have no Idea where he is??  
  
Gannadorf-Its GannadorF nor Gannadork, you cross dresser!!  
  
Zelda-HEY I AM NOT A CROSS DRESSER!! I mean yeah that one time with sheik but that was only to hide from you.  
  
Gannadorf-You idiot!! I knew it was you the whole time, I just didn't want to disturb your..  
  
Just then Dark Link appeared and Drew the Dark Master sword and attacked Gannadorf.  
  
Gannadorf-AS....  
  
Rarau-THAT'S IT!! GANNADORF YOUR OFF THE SET!!  
  
What does he mean??  
  
Rarau-Yeah narrator this was a setup, link get out of that costume!! NOW!!  
  
Link-I don't wanna, fine I guess its hot in here anyways!!  
  
Zelda-Wait if this is just a setup then how are we in the future??  
  
Rarau I let link do it. When I went to "supposedly" checking on the Master sword, but what I was actually opening the door of time, damn Zelda you really are stupid. I mean why would I HAVE to check on the master sword?! Well thanks a lot gannadorf!! You just ruined the setup!!  
  
Gannadorf-But I didn't do anything!!  
  
Zelda-Hes right, you guys could of fooled me even longer.  
  
Rarau-Damn..  
  
Link-Well since we never started the rehearsal we decided to do that. And we would of gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you medalling kids!! I always wanted to say that!  
  
Zelda-But what about saria??  
  
Link-Oh don't worry she smart so we tied her up the instant she went looking for you and said "be back in 5" we just replaced her with a stunt double.  
  
Zelda-Oh so that explains why she kept on say'in "yeah baby!!"  
  
Link-But it was a girl stunt double..ewwwwwwww....  
  
Zelda-ewwwwwwwwww.... And what about Darunia?? Was he onto in too??  
  
Link-No, hes stupid enough to even think we planned this talk.  
  
Darunia-I KNEW IT!! I TOLD EVERYONE IT WAS A CONSIPIRACY!!  
  
Zelda-who did you tell?? You don't have any friends.  
  
Darunia-Grrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Link-Well we gotta go back, so um.gannadorf your gonna have to go back.  
  
Gannadorf-Okay.  
  
Link went and sealed the "evil king" and then went back in time. Rarau closed the door of time, and decided to keep it shut.  
  
Ruto-I was in on it too.  
  
Link-No you were not, your were also stupid.  
  
Ruto-Oh, no I wasn't, or am!! That's it maybe ill will have a dora!!  
  
Link-huh??  
  
Ruto-Never mind.  
  
Zelda-Man im so confused. And narrator if your not then, well all of you guys are stupid!!  
  
Hey!! I was in on it too.  
  
Link-No you weren't.  
  
Yes I was, I mean I made this story, you cant tell me you typed this by your self. So hmph!!!  
  
Link-"hmph"??  
  
Nevermind, maybe I should go along with the story.  
  
Zelda-Wait well what about Nabooru??  
  
Nabooru-I'm right here, I was here just invisible and didn't let you guys sense me, and Impa too, we like the act you guys put on..OH and Zelda your girl friend is here..  
  
Zelda-What?!  
  
Nabooru-What?! She says that she wants some "sugah"  
  
Zelda- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Just then a faint voice calls Zelda.  
  
Faint Voice-Zelda!! Zelda!! Zelda wake up!!  
  
Zelda woke up..this couldn't have been a dream the whole time.  
  
Zelda-huh?!  
  
Link-You fell asleep, whats going on, why are you all sweaty-like??  
  
Zelda-What?!  
  
Link-Anyways do you want to practice our lines??  
  
Just then another faint voice called out.  
  
Another faint voice-Zelda wake up!!  
  
Zelda-Huh?!  
  
She woke up again.  
  
Link-Well were back from the future.  
  
Zelda-I hate that moive.  
  
Link-You fell asleep on our way back, although it was only 30 seconds.  
  
Zelda-well, this is interesting, I bet this is all a dream, come here link.  
  
Zelda starts to kiss link and is making snorting noises.  
  
Zelda-This is a dream im not really doing this.  
  
Link-No its not!!  
  
Link slaps her to prove it.  
  
Zelda-OWWWWWWW, wait this isn't a dream, hee hee.. .  
  
Malon-hey one the stage producers called me I think his name was Jim or something.  
  
Jim is back?? Wow I really thought we would never read him again.  
  
Malon-Anways he said I can be in the movie, aren't you happy link?? Link what are you doing??  
  
Link is now hitting his head very hard, hoping to knock him out.  
  
Link-WHY!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Malon-Because I love you.  
  
Link-You don't even know what love is.  
  
Malon-So.  
  
Just then a faint voice started to call link.  
  
Faint voice-LINK WAKE UP!!  
  
Link woke up, it was malon.  
  
Malon-You fell asleep, after you got back to the theatre.  
  
Link(thinking)-::phew:: it was only a dream.  
  
Malon-And guess what, I'm going to be in the movie!!  
  
Link-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHEN WILL IT EVER STOP?!?!?!?!?  
  
Well how was that one?? Im sorry if its not that good, I tried my best, anyways if you did like it, read the next chapter, Chapter 7: IM STILL CONFUSED!!  
  
LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO LO LOO!!!  
  
^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^ _^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_ ^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^ ^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^ _^ sayonara!! 


	7. IM STILL CONFUSED!

The Legend Of Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's  
  
Chapter 7: IM STILL CONFUSED!! We last left off when Link had recurring dreams...well at least two of them.  
  
Link-When will it ever stop?!?!?!  
  
Zelda-What are you talking about??  
  
Link then looks around, only to find that he is at the temple of time..  
  
Rauru-Are you ready link?  
  
Link-Huh?? For what?!?!  
  
Zelda-I think he is..  
  
Ruto-Me too...  
  
Link-where'd you come from?!?!  
  
Saria then appears in fromt of Link with the Master Sword in her hand.  
  
Saria-Link, it was nice knowing you!!  
  
Saria begins to raise the sword and a faint voice calls out to link...  
  
Faint Voice-WAKE UP!!  
  
Link woke up. It was Saria who woke him up.  
  
Saria-::phew::, your awake, I thought you would never. Anyways Malon is here.  
  
Malon-Link, I um.wanted to let you know that I think we should get a divorce!  
  
Link-?! What?! Were not even married, and Im only 10 years old...  
  
Link looks at himself trough a mirror and sees hes grown up again..  
  
link-?!?! Oh my god!! Wake up link!! Wake up!!  
  
Link woke up by himself. but he is in Kakiriko Village, in the hospital. There is a nurse there with him. Its saria.  
  
Saria-Link, ::phew::, you've woken up.  
  
Link-Where am I??  
  
Saria-Oh Link, you've been hit pretty hard..  
  
Link-huh?!?!  
  
Malon-Link, that retard Zelda shouldn't of done what she did!!  
  
Saria-Yeah I know that bi..  
  
Link-What do you mean?! This is a dream!!  
  
Saria and Malon-Oh Link, its not a...  
  
Zelda appeared there.  
  
Zelda-Link!! Your still alive?!?!GGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Just then another fain voice called out..  
  
Another faint voice-Zelda!! WAKE UP!!  
  
Zelda-Huh?!  
  
Link-Good your awake, okay were back from the future.  
  
Zelda-Oh I hate that movie!! Wait, Ive already said that!  
  
Link-..No..Anyways Malon heres, she says she needs to talk to you..  
  
Malon-Zelda, Im sorry ive found another one.  
  
Zelda-huh?!  
  
Malon-Im in love with nabooru!!  
  
Zelda-Oh that's okay, I like her too!  
  
Link-what the fu...  
  
Another faint voice called out.  
  
Another fain voice-LINK!! WAKE UP!!  
  
Link-::phew:: this has to be real.  
  
Zelda-Okay, you've woken up. Now lets begin our rehearsal.  
  
Zelda, Ruto, Rauru, Darunia, Nabooru, Impa, Saria, Malon and Link walk onto the stage.  
  
Zelda-Okay ill start! AHEM!! Link, we have to stop gannadorf!!  
  
Link-yes Zelda...  
  
Just then the electricity went out.  
  
Link-Awwwww man!! This thing is never gonna start now!  
  
Zelda-Sure it is, all we need Is light.  
  
Just then Jim walked into the room. WOW hes back, yeah hes old...  
  
Jim-Rauru!! We need light!!  
  
Rauru-Well go fix the brakers!  
  
Jim-Uh.I.don't.  
  
Rauru-Man you really don't know anything. Do you?!  
  
Jim-I know how to yell.Does that count??  
  
Rauru-Count what??  
  
Jim-I dunno, just give us some light!  
  
Rauru-Okay!! Dammit!!  
  
Just then an "orb" of light flew from Rauru and lit the whole theartre.  
  
Link-::phew::  
  
Zelda-WOW(sarcastically) Im sure that was hard to do.  
  
Rauru-Whats that supposed to mean?!  
  
Saria-STOP YOUR FIGHTING!! STOP IT BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!!  
  
Zelda and Rauru-Are you okay saria????  
  
Saria-yeah, hmmm...(whispering) Zelda..  
  
Zelda-What!?  
  
Impa-Zelda!!  
  
Zelda-What?!  
  
Link and Rauru-ZELDA!!  
  
Zelda-WHAT DAMMIT!?!?!  
  
Zelda then feels a cold puff of air on her neck.  
  
Zelda-(whispering).uh..help..  
  
There was a big monster behind her. It came from a closet.  
  
Monster-HUH?! MIKE!! This doesn't look like Disney Studios!!  
  
Huh? Who is "mike"?? I bet you people reading this know..  
  
Mike ran in..  
  
Mike-Oh, it doesn't, does it sully?.  
  
Sully-NO! Now remember Disney is the one with ppssppss....  
  
Mike and Sully-Um..were very sorry for, umm.bye!!  
  
Zelda-That was weird.  
  
Link starts laughing.  
  
Zelda-Now what?! Nabooru-Zelda, um. I don't know how to tell you this.but you girlfriend..  
  
Zelda-Oh no, not again!  
  
link-Nabooru!! Stop it!!  
  
Nabooru-What?!  
  
Link-Zelda nabooru is really a man who had a sex change!!  
  
Nabooru-Oh you little bas.  
  
Rauru-..  
  
Nabooru-Link, uh. I don't know how to tell you this..  
  
Link-Oh shut up!!  
  
Impa-Okay im back!!  
  
Link-Back from Hylian Pizza King??  
  
Impa-No, im back from YOUR DREAMS!!  
  
Link-What??  
  
Impa-You know, the place that sells coffee in bed?  
  
Link-Oh yeah, that place is dumb.  
  
Just then...I.uh.  
  
Link-Will you hurry up already?!?!  
  
Just wait a minuet!! Oh yeah, just then Zelda Magically burned all the scripts.  
  
Link and everyone else except Zelda-HEY!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
  
Zelda-Cuz the play is over.  
  
Link-What play?!  
  
Zelda-You know "The Legend of Zelda Movie: Rehearsal's" play.  
  
Link-This is a play??  
  
Rauru-im afraid so, see in your new game for gamecube you look well, dumb.  
  
Zelda-And nobody wants a dumb looking Link.  
  
Rauru-So we made this up.  
  
Link-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Just then a faint voice called out to.hey!!what are you doing link!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!...  
  
Link-I hate that dream shi..  
  
Rauru-Hey!! You almost said shi..  
  
Zelda-Rauru!!  
  
Link-Zelda!!  
  
Saria-STOP!!  
  
Impa-Look the movie has been cancelled!!  
  
Zelda, Link, and Rauru-WHY!?!?!  
  
Impa-Because we never rehearsed.  
  
Zelda-Oh yeah.hee hee..  
  
Link-Im going home then, bye!!  
  
Saria-Me too.  
  
Zelda-Me three.  
  
Rauru-Me, uh.four??  
  
Impa-Okay, lets all go then.  
  
Nabooru stayed and invited all her fellow gerudos.  
  
Nabooru-Lets have a party!!  
  
All the other gerudos-YEAH!!  
  
THE END  
  
Yes I know this story sucked, but im working on a new story called : "The Legend Of Zelda: The real Sage of Water" so.um..please "R&R" thanks and uh..instant message me at leechan14(aol) or AngelOfLara02(aim) thanks and bye, sayonara!! Im gonna go home now..yeah maybe make a sandwich..  
  
  
  
Zelda-Is that the end?!  
  
Link-I guess so..HEY!!  
  
Zelda-The narrator's not here!!  
  
Link-So..  
  
Zelda-So you know.lets see whats nabooru is doing!  
  
Link-Okay.  
  
Zelda-Okay..  
  
Link-And the day is saved thanks to..wait wrong show.  
  
Zelda-I wanna be bubbles!!  
  
Link-NO!  
  
Zelda-You can be the professor!  
  
Link-NO!! Look lets just go to the "couples room".  
  
Zelda-Okay..Ill be the professor and you can be bubbles if you want. Link-NO!! Lets just go!  
  
Zelda-Okay!  
  
Link- END!! 


End file.
